Season 11 - Wendigo
Production Big Brother Hell 11: Wendigo is the 11th season in the online competition series BBHell. The game began July 14th. The link for the proboards will be found here The Facebook page will be found here Hosts Twists * Changes to the format: ** Wendigo's Curse: Limbo will be play this season in the form of Wendingo's Curse. Players who are in Limbo will isolate themselves on Live Night and not participate in comps or votes. They will return at the end of the night to play in the HOH competition. ** Badge Ceremony: Badges will be distributed to players throughout the season either due to a competition or gifted by a fellow housemate. These badges will either be a huge advantage in the round or a severe disadvantage. When badges are distributed they will always be given to a unique housemate. Once you have gotten the badge for a round you are ineligible to receive it for the rest of the game. Multiple people can get multiple Badges every round. * Returning Player: This season the first boot of BBHell: Glitch, Chantal, was brought back for a second shot in the game and redemption in the BBHell series * Badges: Throughout the season housemates will have access to badges that will affect the status in the game of the holders for the week. **'Badge of Amnesty': Whoever possess this Badge will be safe for the round and won’t be able to be nominated or evicted. If you get Amnesty and Imperil there will only be the two HOH nominees. **'Badge of Judgement': Whoever possess this badge will have TWO votes at eviction. If the player is HOH or Nominated they will have ONE vote at eviction. **'Badge of Imperil': Whoever posses this badge will automatically face eviction if they don’t win the Head of Household competition. The housemate will have a housemate choice to play in veto and if they are taken off the block the posser of the badge will make the renomination instead of the HOH. If they are a final nominee they will face eviction with the two HOH nominees but, will have an eviction vote. Houseguests Houseguest Information Episode Guide Voting Chart } |- ! colspan="20" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Carley | | TBA | | TBA |- | align="left" | Chantal | | TBA x2 | | TBA |- | align="left" | Courtney | | | | TBA |- | align="left" | Deana | | | | |- | align="left" | Grace | | TBA | | TBA |- | align="left" | Katelyn | | | | TBA |- | align="left" | Mary F | | | | TBA |- | align="left" | Natasha | | | | TBA |- | align="left" | Bill | | | TBA | |- | align="left" | Clayton | | | TBA | |- | align="left" | Jose | | | TBA | |- | align="left" | Joseph | Raheem x2 | | TBA | |- | align="left" | Mike | Raheem | | | |- | align="left" | Trent | Raheem | | TBA | |- | align="left" | Zach B | Raheem | | TBA | |- | align="left" | Zach D | | | TBA | |- | align="left" | Mary H | | | colspan="5" |- | align="left" | Raheem | | colspan="5" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | |- ! Quit/Removed | colspan="24" |} *''Italicized'' names indicate that this individual was nominated due to the Imperial Badge twist